My Little Doraemon-Episode One
The first episode of TDP is out! In this episode Doraemon and Nobita first meet their three friends. Author's note: Doraemon is not from the future here, but he has his 4D pocket. Here, he is a pony assigned to aid Nobita by Princess Celestia ;)Oh, and technology exists here, or else how does Suneo have his cutie mark? Only that a few ponies have mastered it. Also, this is just an episode on how they first met, so no adventures or excitement or usage of gadgets here, just the five meeting. The real adventures start from the 2nd episode! ;) Episode (It is morning in Ponyville. The sun has just risen. Nobita's family is supposed to go on a family picnic today, but Nobita is of course sleeping) Doraemon: Nobita! Hey, wake up! Nobita: Mmmm? What? Doraemon: We're supposed to go out today, remember? Nobita: What? Oh, oh yeah... Nobita's mom: Nobita! Get up or we're leaving without you! (Nobita shoots out of bed like a rocket, only problem was that he used Doraemon's face as a launching pad) Doraemon: Owwww... Nobita: Sorry! (They arrive at the picnic spot. Its crowded with many other ponies) Nobita's dad: Wow, this place is crowded! Nobita's mom: Well, it is a Sunday... Doraemon: Where do we sit? (They find a spot under a tree. Nobita's mom spreads out the mat using her mouth) Nobita: Why werent we born unicorns? Mom: Nobita, that is not a very nice thing to say! What if a stranger earth pony or pegasus hears it? Whatll they think!? Nobita: Oh all right im sorry.... (Nobita's dad is fiddling with his phone) Dad: Dang thing, wont work! Nobita: What is it? Dad: This wont turn on! Cell phones are such bother...Can you go see if you can find someone to fix this? Mom: Yes u should go. Look around, maybe youll make some friends! Nobita: Come on Doraemon.... (Nobita and Doraemon roam around. They see a family with identical quadruplets, two foals playing around and a cupcake booth with a pink curly maned pony yelling at people to buy them while grinning really hard. But they see no one to help them with the phone) Doraemon: Who should we ask for help? Nobita: I dunno, lets just randomly ask-- OH MY GOD!!!!!!! Doraemon(startled): What? What? Nobita: LOOK OVER THERE!!!!!!! (Doraemon looks where Nobita's staring. He sees nothing but a family of unicorns) Doraemon: What? Its just an ordinary family.... Nobita: *gasp* So *gasp* GORGEOUS....... Doraemon: What? *sees girl unicorn* Oh my gosh-- no, you're not-- Youve got to be JOKING!!!! Nobita(blushing): I am not! Just look at-- OH NO SHES COMING HERE!! Doraemon: *sees girl unicorn walking towards them smiling* Calm down buddy, shes not gonna eat you... Oh- er- hi! Girl unicorn: Hi! Nobita: He-hello... Doraemon: Never seen you around Ponyville! Are u new here? Girl unicorn: Yes im from Canterlot! Doraemon: Whoa, Canterlot.... Oh wait what am i saying? Im from there myself.... (Girl unicorn giggles then sees the 4D pocket and asks what it is. Doraemon explains it to her) Girl unicorn: WOW! That pocket has 4000 gadgets in it? *addressing Nobita* You must be reallly lucky to have him living you! Whats your name? (Nobita and Doraemon tell her. She then introduces herself as Shizuka) Nobita: Whoa.. What a pretty name Shizuka: Thanks! (Doraemon suddenly remembers the phone) Doraemon: Hey, do ya think you can fix this phone for us? It wont turn on. Shizuka: Phone? No i dont think so, im not great with technology.. Nobita: Wanna help us find someone who is? Shizuka: Sure! Nobita: *whispering to Doraemon* I dont believe it! Shes coming with us! Doraemon: *smiles exasperatedly* (The three wander round. Shizuka tells about how she moved here a few days ago, and she had been afraid she wouldnt be able to make any friends. Nobita and Dmon tell her that they didnt have any close friends either, until they ran into her. They keep talking, when suddenly--) Random voice: WATCH OUT!!!!! Three of them: Huh? (An orange pony with a cart full of vegetables crash into them, knocking them over.) Nobita: Ow! Dude, watch where your going! Pony: Sorry! Well, u guys were in the way.... Shizuka: U guys alright? Dmon: Yeah we're fine. Pony: Oh no! My veggies! Moms gonna kill me! (He starts picking them up. Shizuka levitates some and puts them back in the cart.) Pony: Oh er, thanks! Shizuka: No probs! It was partially our fault! Nobita: No it wasnt.... Pony(angry): What was that? Nobita: Nothing, nothing! (By now you shouldve guessed who this pony is. Even though Nobita doesnt know yet hes a bully, he still looks big and strong) Pony: Im Takeshi Gouda, by the way. Call me Gian. (The others introduce themselves. Doraemon tells him about the 4D pocket. Gian is amazed. Doraemon takes out the bamboocopter and they fly with it(except Nobita who's a pegasus)) Gian: This is AWESOME!! Shizuka: Cool!!!! Doraemon: I know, im awesome! Nobita: Hey, look theres mom and dad down there! Dmon: Mom and dad... Oh no! I forgot all abt the phone! We gotta find someone who can fix it! Gian: Fix a phone? Oh i know just the pony for that! Hes a friend of mine. Nobita: Really? Where is he? (Gian points at a tent) Gian: Hes in there. Hes really rich, so he has a tent instead of a mat. Shizuka: whoa... Nobita: You guys stay here, Ill go find him. Gian: Just ask for Suneo! Nobita: Suneo? Ok... (Nobita lands by the tent. He peeks inside. The place is full of techno stuff.) Nobita: Whoa, this guy must be a huge techno expert! But this place is empty, where is he? Random cute voice: Um, who are you? (Nobita turns around. He sees a little pegasus colt standing behind him, then recognizes him as one of the foals he saw playing around earlier) Nobita: Awww, arent you the cute one.... Your not Suneo are u? Colt: *scoffs* No im not. Suneo's my older brother. Im Sunetsugu. Nobita: Oh. Well do u know where he is? Sunetsugu: Yeah hes at the cupcake booth. He likes cupcakes, but he never shares....*makes a sad puppy dog face* Nobita: Oh er thanks! (Nobita runs to the booth. He sees a green pegasus laughing with that pink curly maned pony who never seemed to stop smiling.He walks up to them) Nobita: Umm, are you Suneo? Green Pegasus: *addressing pink maned pony*Hah! See? Im famous! More famous than you!*turns to Nobita* Yeah, Im Suneo. Youve heard of me? Nobita:: Sorta. Can u help me with this phone? Suneo: *examines it* Dude, are you an idiot? This thing doesnt have any charge left, its dead! How would ya expect it to turn on? Nobita: *embarrassed* Oh, oh, right... I am actually stupid, everyone says so... Suneo: *smiles* Well, if youve got the guts to admit that, that shows you are brave too, unlike me. People say im a coward. Nobita:*smiles weakly* Familiar voices: Hey! (Gian, Shizuka and Doraemon run up to them.) Gian: Hey, Sun Sun Suneo: *in midst of others giggles* Dont call me that.....*sees Shizuka* Youre pretty! Shizuka(giggles): Thanks!Im Shizuka! Suneo: Im Suneo, not Sun Sun, but u can call me the great one. Gian: Hes a bit of a braggart. Curly pink maned pony: *randomly joins in* Not a BIT! Hes a HUGE, GINORMOUS, MEGALARGE, braggart! (You might also have guessed who this pink pony is ;) Dmon: Oh, uh, ok. Well, thanks, Suneo. Lets go back Nobita. Nothing else to do here. Nobita: Wait, we're leaving? But what abt.... (He looks back at the three.) Doraemon: *smiles* U wanna stay with em some more? Nobita: Well, yes.. Dmon: Go ahead, Im coming too! Nobita: Great! Hey guys, guys, wait up! (He runs back to the three. Gian and Suneo were going one way, Shizuka the other) Gian: What? Nobita: Well- er- cant we hang some more? U know, we are sort of like- well, like-- Shizuka: Friends? Nobita: Um yes, that.... (They look at each other) Suneo: Well, what are we doing here, then? Lets go find something fun to do together! Doraemon: Yeah! Gian: Totally! Shizuka: Lets go! Nobita: Woweee.....! (The five run off somewhere and screen fades to black. End credits take place ;) Category:The Doraemon Ponies Episodes Category:The Doraemon Ponies Category:Episodes Category:Work by SuneoDash